Primal Clash (TCG)
|deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=December 13, 2014 |prevset=Phantom Forces |japrevset=Phantom Gate |japrevsetname=Phantom Gate |janextset=Emerald Break |janextsetname=Emerald Break |}} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—Primal Clash'' (Japanese: ガイアボルケーノ・タイダルストーム Gaia Volcano · Tidal Storm) is the name given to the fifth main expansion of cards from the English XY Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The two Japanese sub sets make up the fifth Japanese expansion of the XY Era. This set features elements from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Description Ancient rivals awaken in the Pokémon TCG: XY—Primal Clash expansion! After centuries asleep, the deep power of Primal Groudon-EX erupts from the land as Primal Kyogre-EX crashes in from the sea, riding titanic waves into battle! With colossal new arrivals like Mega Gardevoir-EX and Mega Aggron-EX, the Pokémon TCG: XY—Primal Clash expansion is alive with the primordial power of Ancient Traits—plus all-new Spirit Link and Special Energy cards! Let the earth shake and the oceans thunder, and get ready for a primal clash like no other! Information Primal Clash and the Japanese equivalent Gaia Volcano · Tidal Storm feature and in their newly discovered Primal Reversion transformation. Primal Reversion is an extension of the mechanic, evolving from the long-standing Pokémon-EX. Each of the two Japanese subsets features 80 cards, with the expansion block released December 13, 2014. The English expansion features 164 cards and was released on February 4, 2015. Included in the expansion are 12 new Pokémon-EX, including Mega Aggron-EX, Mega Gardevoir-EX, and the two Primal Reversion Pokémon. The expansion features a large amount of Pokémon with the Ancient Trait effects and extended artwork featured on the card. The Japanese set has the notable feature of only including certain types between the two halves. Gaia Volcano features , , and Pokémon, while Tidal Storm features , , and Pokémon. The other five types are split between the two. This feature is lost with the English localization into one set. The prerelease card for this set is Kingdra with its Ancient Trait. |bordercol= |cellcol= |promo=yes|symbol=no}} |Grass|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Fire||| stamp promo}} |Fire|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Sheen Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo Primal Clash Checklane Blister}} |Fighting|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo Two Pack Dragon Blister}} |rarity=yes|promo=yes}} Set lists } |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} Aggron |Metal||Rare Holo ex|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} Gardevoir |Fairy||Rare Holo ex|}} |Dragon||Rare|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Metal|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fairy|Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Ultra|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} |Fighting||Rare Ultra|}} |Darkness||Rare Ultra|}} |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} Aggron |Metal||Rare Ultra|}} |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} Gardevoir |Fairy||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} |Item||Rare Secret|}} }} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||RR|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||U|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Fire||RR|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||RR|}} |Fighting||RR|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Metal||RR|}} Aggron |Metal||RR|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||U|}} |Metal||R|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||R|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Metal|U|}} |Grass||SR|}} |Fire||SR|}} |Fighting||SR|}} |Fighting||SR|}} |Metal||SR|}} Aggron |Metal||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Item||UR|}} |Item||UR|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||RR|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||RR|}} |Water||RR|}} |Water||R|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Darkness||RR|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Fairy||RR|}} Gardevoir |Fairy||RR|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Fairy|U|}} |Water||SR|}} |Water||SR|}} |Water||SR|}} |Darkness||SR|}} |Fairy||SR|}} Gardevoir |Fairy||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Item||UR|}} |Item||UR|}} |} Pack artwork |border= |image1=XY5 Booster Aggron.jpg |caption1=English Mega Aggron Pack |image2=XY5 Booster Gardevoir.jpg |caption2=English Mega Gardevoir Pack |image3=XY5 Booster Groudon.jpg |caption3=English Primal Groudon Pack |image5=XY5 Booster Kyogre.jpg |caption5=English Primal Kyogre Pack |image6=XY5 Gaia Volcano Pack.jpg |caption6=Japanese Gaia Volcano Pack |image7=XY5 Tidal Storm Pack.jpg |caption7=Japanese Tidal Storm Pack }} In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Primo Choc |de=Protoschock |it=Scontro Primordiale |ko= |pt_br=Conflito Primitivo |ru=Первобытная Дуэль Pervobytnaya Duel' |es_eu=Duelos Primigenios }} de:Protoschock (TCG) es:XY (TCG): Duelos Primigenios fr:XY Primo Choc it:Scontro Primordiale (GCC) ja:Primal Clash zh:原始争锋（集换式卡片）